Ŀᴀ ᴘʀᴉᴎсᴇѕᴀ ᴇɩ ѕᴀᴘо
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: —"[…] Y el sapo, se convirtió en un príncipe, se casó con la princesa y vivieron felices, para siempre" Fin. ¿Te gustó el cuento, Kaoru?—Sí mami, ¿es cierto eso? Digo… lo del príncipe, y la princesa… lo des beso y el sapo…—Bueno, sólo es cierto si tú crees que así será, ahora vete a dormir, que mañana será un día muy largo, porque es tu cumpleaños... Kaoru x Butch
1. La princesa y el sapo

Aviso en la parte inferior del fic.

**Disclaimer-. **La D! PPGZ no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

**Advertencia-.** Puede que este fic haga que se pongan tristes, o extrañamente se rían (si es así, ¡son unos insensibles!) pero, mi advertencia de siempre "**L**é**a**s**e c**o**n d**i**s**c**r**e**c**i**ó**n** y b**a**j**o s**u** **p**r**o**p**i**a r**e**s**p**o**n**s**a**b**i**l**i**d**a**d"

**Pregunta-.** ¿ESTOY PERDIENDO "EL TOQUE" PARA ESCRIBIR? PORQUE ME SIENTO ASÍ, DÍGANME LA VERDAD.

**Número de palabras-. **998 palabras

**Ŀᴀ ᴘʀᴉᴎсᴇѕᴀ ᴇɩ ѕᴀᴘо**

—"[…] _Y el sapo, se convirtió en un príncipe, se casó con la princesa y vivieron felices, para siempre_" Fin. ¿Te gustó el cuento, Kaoru?—preguntó suavemente su madre, a una pequeña niña que, arropada entre las mantas y con los ojitos extremadamente abiertos y con un brillo de alegría.

—Sí mami, ¿es cierto eso? Digo… lo del príncipe, y la princesa… lo des beso y el sapo…

—Bueno, mi pequeña princesa, sólo es cierto si tú crees que así será, ahora vete a dormir, que mañana será un día muy largo, porque es tu cumpleaños.

—Pero, ¡pero yo nunca encontraré a un príncipe! No soy una princesa—dijo la pequeña con un mohín.

Su madre rio levemente, le acarició la cabeza y dijo dulcemente: —Sí lo eres, sólo que aún no encuentras a tu príncipe, pequeña.

La pequeña Kaoru asintió fervientemente con la cabecita entre las mantas, se embutió con fuerza entre éstas, y, luego de susurrar un "_No lo creo, mamá_", se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente la casa estaba llena de niños, que corrían de aquí para allá, todos contentos e hiperactivos, Kaoru estaba junto a ellos, con una enorme sonrisa, pero… todo pasó tan rápido, y el pastel se acabó, y los juegos terminaron, y llegó la hora de dormir.

Todos los niños se fueron a sus casas, Kaoru se metió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave, para tener privacidad de abrir sus regalos.

Abrió el primero, que era una caja rectangular, larga, tenía un envoltorio celeste y un pequeño moño rojo, Kaoru rompió el papel sin miramientos y abrió la caja, dentro había un vestido de color verde agua, con lazos blancos por todos lados, un pequeño chal verde intenso y una boina del mismo color, Kaoru los contempló, con el ceño fruncido, y susurrando "_Gracias Miyako, en serio _(nótese el sarcasmo)" rebuscó entre los otros regalos, un envoltorio rosa y deforme, con otro gran moño, al abrirlo vio a una muñeca de cabello negro y largo, ojitos de botón verdes y muchas prendas a su lado "_¿En serio? Oh, Momoko_" pasó un buen rato abriendo paquetes, todos con contenidos similares a los de sus dos mejores amigas, ¡era el peor cumpleaños! Vamos, tenía 8 años ahora, ¿sólo ropa y muñecas? ¿Nadie podía regalarle… un auto, una pista de carreras, un cohete espacial…? Tantas opciones, y derrochadas en ropa y muñecas absurdas. Kaoru hizo una mueca e infló los cachetitos, se cruzó de brazos y se cambió de ropa, no tenía ganas de jugar con ninguno de los "regalos", si se podían llamar así. Se dirigió con paso cansino al baño, se cepilló los dientes, como buena niña que era, y se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez ahí, se dispuso a trepar a su cama, para poder dormir, cuando, sin querer, pisó un envoltorio no-abierto de un regalo, éste hizo un sonido extraño, como una campanita. Lo tomó entre sus manos, era relativamente grande, quizá otro oso de peluche, sería el cuarto recibido. Se dirigió a la ventana de su pequeña casa, estaban ahí por un tiempo, por vacaciones, una vez concluidas volvería a su piso, en la ciudad.

Observó con detenimiento el paquete, era suavecito y con una extraña forma, sin sentido. Retiró con algo de miedo y cuidado el envoltorio, y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, era un peluche, pero este no era como otros, éste era un sapo. Kaoru sonrió complacida, era un regalo lindo, apachurrable, y le recordaba el cuento de su mamá, lo abrazó y lo miró a los pequeños ojos de botón, se sonrojó ligeramente, miró a ambos lados, para que nadie la espíe, cerró los ojitos i besó al peluche en la punta del hociquito. Abrió los ojos y el peluche no estaba ahí, ella se asustó y se asomó por la ventana, ahí estaba Butch su mejor amigo, subiéndose a unas cajas y con el peluche en mano.

— ¿Así cuidas mi regalo? Mejor me lo llevo…

— ¡Perdón!—exclamó Kaoru, sonrojada por lo ocurrido.

—Bueno, venía a darte tu segundo regalo, ¡pero peste me lo cuidas!—dijo él sonriente, Kaoru también sonrió.

—A ver el regalo, hoy fue decepcionante, sólo recibí muñecas, ropa y osos, este es el mejor regalo hasta ahora.

—Bueno, espera a ver este otro, cierra los ojos.

Kaoru hizo caso de la orden, cerró los ojos y se quedó ahí, entonces sintió una suave presión sobre sus labios, ella abrió los ojitos de golpe, asustada, sonrojada, _confundida…_ pero no vio a nadie, sólo al sapo, ella se sonrojó nuevamente, lo levantó de su vista, todo había sido imaginación suya, pero al cerrar la ventana, vio cómo la columna de cajas se había derrumbado, cómo las "gradas" que su amigo había utilizado para subir, estaban semi-derrumbadas, y más importante, cómo un pequeño vestigio de una cabellera azabache se perdía en el costado de la pared de su casa.

—Kaoru, a dormir—dijo su madre, irrumpiendo en sus cavilaciones.

—Tenías razón, mamá.

— ¿En qué?

—Mi príncipe si existe, lo acabo de conocer… aunque aún es un sapo.

La niña soltó una risita traviesa al ver la cara confundida de su mamá, se abrazó fuertemente a l peluche que su amigo le había regalado y se quedó dormida, soñando con princesas y príncipes, y finales felices…

**₰₰₰₰₰₰ FIN ₰₰₰₰₰₰**

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de haber leído esta idea mía (delirio raro) y pedir perdón y paciencia, mis fics están en un proceso de "rehacerse a sí mismos" los estoy releyendo, y la verdad es que mejoré mucho, desde mis cosas iniciales hasta ahora, no como esperaba, pero algo es algo. Ahora, quería avisar que es oficial: dejaré FanFiction, pero no se preocupen, primero terminaré todo lo que tengo incompleto, y compartiré una que otra idea más, quien quiera un explicación más completa del por qué, no dude en preguntármelo por MP, pero por ahora, les dejo con esa buena noticia, gracias por aguantarme y leer esto…

Bye

Atte-. Una-demente-suelta


	2. Hola, mi príncipe

Hola, gracias por comentar, a pedido de unos cuantos amores míos (MomoXB16, Leyendo y Carolin-LoveYou, además de los reviews de Yolotsin Xochitl y SweetManiac) decidí hacer una contii, se me ocurrió de a poquito, ojalá les guste, no leemos abajo...

**Disclaimer-. **La D! PPGZ no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

**Advertencia-.** Puede que este fic haga que me quieran tirar tomates, pero absténganse, por favor, pero bueno: "**L**é**a**s**e c**o**n d**i**s**c**r**e**c**i**ó**n** y b**a**j**o s**u** **p**r**o**p**i**a r**e**s**p**o**n**s**a**b**i**l**i**d**a**d"

**Número de palabras-. **991 palabras

**Ŀᴀ ᴘʀᴉᴎсᴇѕᴀ ᴇɩ ѕᴀᴘо**

Habían pasado ya siete años desde el "mayor regalo" que le habían dado. Este había sido olvidado, su gran amistad con Butch hizo un borrón y cuenta nueva. Eso nunca pasó, nunca se habían dado un beso en su cumpleaños número ocho, seguían siendo los mejores amigos, ahora ella cumplía quince años, y tenían una pequeña e íntima fiesta de cumpleaños, con la familia y (obviamente) su mejor amigo.

— ¡Porque es una gran compañera, porque es una gran compañera, porque es una gran compañera…!—cantaban todos, entre aplausos y ovaciones.

— ¡Y la vamos a pegar!—concluyó Butch, sonriente, y con sorna. Todos rieron, Kaoru rodó los ojos—Pero ahora… ¡Que muerda la torta!

Todos se unieron prontamente a la petición, Kaoru se cruzó de brazos, muy divertida, su mejor amigo estaba comportándose como todo un niño pequeño de nueve años, aunque él era un año mayor que ella, ahora tenía dieciséis.

Ella se inclinó, muy confiada, entonces sintió la clásica opresión en la cabeza, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, así que opuso una buena resistencia, acercándose con cuidado para morder un pedacito de torta. Lo malo era que tres pares de manos se unieron a ésa, y lograron estrellarla contra la torta.

— ¡AAAAH!—gritó ella, embarrada con la crema casi hasta el cuello, y en parte del cabello.

Se incorporó, y miró con un desprecio y cierta diversión a sus dos hermanos, a su padre, y a Butch.

Se limpió, con un trapo que su madre le ofreció, y entonces simplemente se sentó pacíficamente en su silla.

—Oh-oh, si esta pequeña demonio no hace nada en el momento preciso, ¡es-que-pondrá-una-bomba-en-nuestras-camas-cuando-estemos-durmiendo-para-que-muramos-lenta-y-dolorosamente!—exclamó Dai, su hermano mayor, diciendo atropelladamente lo último.

Todos rieron de buena gana, pero Kaoru le dio la razón con la mirada, con una mirada cruda y divertida a la vez.

El pequeño festejo duró unas horas más, bailaron un poco, comieron más, y ya era muy tarde, más de media noche, con familia Matsubara la vida era divertida, y los festejos aún más, y mejor entre ellos.

—Butch, ya es tarde, será mejor que te quedes a dormir aquí, las calles son muy peligrosas de noche—le dijo la madre de Kaoru, él respondió con un "_Sí_" muy entusiasmado.

Ya era tarde, la casa estaba en penumbras y Kaoru, en su habitación, buscó el pequeño peluche de sapo, que ella conservaba desde su octavo cumpleaños. Lo abrazó con cariño, y rebuscó en un pequeño librero, donde sólo aparecían cuadernos de colegio y demás, sacó un grueso libro de cuentos clásicos, y abrió la página marcada, donde empezó a leer su cuento favorito, que leía cada noche desde hace siete años, "La princesa y el sapo".

— "[…] _Y el sapo, se convirtió en un príncipe, se casó con la princesa y vivieron felices, para siempre_"—una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kaoru, y presionó el peluche contra ella, de repente una sombra que abrió la puerta le hizo dar un respigo en su lugar.

—Y fin…—dijo el chico, su cabello azabache revuelto, y con la mirada alegre— Tu voz al leer es tierna, pero me pregunto esto: ¿lees el mismo cuento cada noche y, en voz alta, pese a tener ya quince años? ¿Por qué?—dijo, y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Kaoru.

—Sí, me gusta este cuento, ¿por qué, te incomoda? Porque si es así, vuelvo a leerlo…—dijo Kaoru, recordando lo sucedido hace años, que, pese a todo, no había podido olvidar por completo y hasta ahora hacía que se le suban los colores al rostro y se ponía nerviosa con el recuerdo.

—No, no… es más, quiero que vuelvas a leerlo, para mí.

Y al decir esto, se acomodó al lado de Kaoru, provocando en esta su sonrojo y nerviosismo más notables.

—"En un reino muy lejano…"

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Dai fue a levantar a su hermana como sólo él sabía hacerlo (gritando en su oído, cortándole le respiración, un balde de agua fría…), pero cuando al entrar encontró la escena más tierna y divertida del mundo: Kaoru estaba semi-sentada en un costado de su cama, con un libro abierto entre sus brazos, y un ligero chorrito de baba que salía de su boca abierta. Butch a su lado, apoyado en el hombro de la chica, abrazando su brazo, como un niño pequeño. Los dos chicos llevaban una pequeña y boba sonrisa en los labios. En medio de ellos, un sapo estaba ahí, como esperando a que alguien lo salvara de en medio de esos dementes.

Dai acalló una carcajada, llamó a sus padres, que sacaron una foto a la situación, y lo pusieron en el álbum familiar.

Lo que nadie supo nunca fue lo que exactamente esa noche pasó, sólo lo sabían Kaoru y Butch… y el sapo.

Lo único que se sabe después de eso, fue que Kaoru y Butch empezaron a salir, y muchos años después, en el día de su boda, cuando los votos se dieron a leer…

—"Yo, Kaoru Matsubara, prometo amarte, y quererte cada día de mi vida más y más, tú eres mi príncipe, la persona que yo siempre quise, que siempre amé y amaré. Algún día fuiste mi sapo, pero ahora eres mi príncipe, eres mi todo"

Obviamente todos se miraron extrañados en la última parte, pero los novios eran los únicos que sabían en realidad qué pasó, y, con una sonrisa cómplice y un beso, unieron sus vidas para siempre…

**₰₰₰₰₰₰ FIN ₰₰₰₰₰₰**

Yo: Y así, mis niñas es como termina esta linda historia de amor de Kaoru y Butch.

_ (tu nombre): Pero, por qué…

Yo: Shh, ya es hora de dormir, así que cállate de una maldita vez y duerme. O sigue leyendo otros fics, no lo sé.

_: ¡Pero yo quiero una contii, DMNT!

Yo: Bueno, dímelo tú personalmente por un review, y ahora… ¡cállate! Quiero continuar escribiendo algo más.

_: Bueno *se voltea y se pone a buscar otros fics*

Yo: ¡No, aún no cierres la página! Tengo que decirte algo import…

_Fin de la transmisión_

Atte.- Una-demente-suelta


	3. Pero así pasó

**Disclaimer-. **La D! PPGZ no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

**Advertencia-.** Puede que este fic haga que me quieran tirar tomates, pero absténganse, por favor, pero bueno: "**L**é**a**s**e c**o**n d**i**s**c**r**e**c**i**ó**n** y b**a**j**o s**u** **p**r**o**p**i**a r**e**s**p**o**n**s**a**b**i**l**i**d**a**d"

**Número de palabras-. ** 1237 palabras

**Ŀᴀ ᴘʀᴉᴎсᴇѕᴀ ᴇɩ ѕᴀᴘо**

Años habían pasado desde la bella boda, y la feliz pareja había pasado felices tiempos, así como contratiempos, pero que habían sido superados, y se les devolvía con alegría, la alegría de dos niñas, una de doce y la otra de ocho años, Keyla y Samyra se llamaban.

— Mami, ¿cómo se conocieron tú y papi?—dijo la pequeña Samyra, con sus grandes orbes verdes mirándola soñadora.

— Ay no, Samy… que cursi debe ser esa historia, yo me voy—dijo la otra pequeña, con un gesto de repugnancia.

— ¡Keyla! No le digas eso a tu hermana, es más, quédate a escuchar esto…

La niña rezongó, pero se sentó al lado de su hermana, que estaba sentada en un cojín en el piso abrazando un desgastado peluche con forma de sapo.

— Bueno, Samy, préstame ése peluche, que con él comienza la historia…

۩۩‡ꦪꦪ**Flashback. Narrador omnisciente **ꦪꦪ‡۩۩

_[ … (Leer capítulos 1 y 2)…] _Esa noche, Butch escuchaba a su chica favorita leer, nunca se hubiera imaginado que aún leyese cuentos infantiles, pero estaba ahí la gran prueba fehaciente de la realidad del rumor de la familia, para ser más exactos, de su gran amigo, y hermano de la chica que él amaba, Dai.

— "[…] _Y el sapo, se convirtió en un príncipe, se casó con la princesa y vivieron felices, para siempre_"—Butch abrió la puerta en ése momento, fingiendo cansancio, pero con una sonrisa.

— Y fin… Tu voz al leer es tierna, pero me pregunto esto: ¿lees el mismo cuento cada noche y, en voz alta, pese a tener ya quince años? ¿Por qué?—dijo, y se sentándose en el borde de la cama de Kaoru.

— Sí, me gusta este cuento, ¿por qué, te incomoda? Porque si es así, vuelvo a leerlo…—dijo Kaoru, recordando lo sucedido hace años, que, pese a todo, no había podido olvidar por completo y hasta ahora hacía que se le suban los colores al rostro y se ponía nerviosa con el recuerdo., con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, que intentó ocultar tras las páginas del libro.

— No, no… es más, quiero que vuelvas a leerlo, para mí.

Y al decir esto, se acomodó al lado de Kaoru, provocando que su sonrojo y nerviosismo sean más notables.

— "En un reino muy lejano…"

— Espera, un momento—la interrumpió él.

— Dijiste que lea, no me interrumpas ahora…

— ¿Ése es el peluche que te regalé a tus ocho años?

— Eh…—Kaoru ya no sabía cómo ocultar su sonrojo, así que cerró el libro de golpe, y miró furiosa a Butch—. Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con ello?

— Tranquila, tigresa… ¿o debería decir, princesa?

Kaoru parecía ser más un tomate andante, y se metió entre sus sábanas.

— Butch, ¿por qué me haces estas cosas?—dijo, amortiguando así su voz.

— Que te hago qué, vamos, sal de ahí, léeme el cuento, ahora—dijo, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a la chica, quien no pudo resistir la risa y terminó saliendo, respondiendo a la batalla de cosquillas, en la cual ella terminó a horcajadas sobre el chico, ambos agotados y él implorando piedad.

—Jajaja, ok, te dejaré libre, pero si me dejas leer en paz—se acercó tanto que sus alientos casi se fusionaban—porque si no, no tendré piedad alguna con…

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que Butch, en un movimiento ágil, atrajo la cara de la chica con la suya, haciendo que sus rostros colisionaran en un dulce y lento beso.

Kaoru estaba confundida, no supo cómo reaccionar al inicio, pero pronto rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de su… ¿mejor amigo?, ¿novio? ¿Qué eran ahora? Ella, ante estos pensamientos (y para no ahogarse por falta de oxígeno) se apartó con delicadeza y acarició su rostro, pero se sorprendió al ver al sapo ante ella.

— Pero qué…—dijo Kaoru confundida, cuando el sapo se apartó y mostró el rostro de Butch, que estaba rojo aún, y con una mirada pícara.

— Hola, princesa.

— Hola, sapo.

Ambos se sentaron sobre la cama, nuevamente y se sumieron en un incómodo silencio, en cual parecía eterno.

— Y… ¿me lees el cuento?—dijo Butch, codeando a Kaoru y un tanto sonrojado.

—Bien, pero… ¿en dónde se encuentra el libro?

Ambos se levantaron, y buscaron el libro por todas partes, hasta que Kaoru lo levantó, con una sonrisa triunfante, de debajo la cama.

Ambos aún se encontraban algo cohibidos, y bastaba un roce de manos para que se sonrojaran y apartaran la mirada a cualquier otro lado que no sea a su acompañante, Kaoru iba por la mitad del cuanto, cuando Butch se atrevió a abrazarse de su cintura, y apoyar su cabeza en su brazo, ante esta acción Kaoru se sonrojó, y no pudo hablar más.

— "_Y la princesa escuchó al sapo…_" ¿qué sigue ahora?—preguntó Butch impaciente

Pero ella ya no tenía habla, lo miraba, y de repente una duda asaltó su mente.

— Eh… Butch, yo…

Él se volteó a mirarle, iba a sonreírle, pero notó que unas lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos, se asustó y tomó asiento rápidamente, abrazándola contra su pecho, intentando infundir confianza en ella.

— Ya, shh, no llores, estoy aquí, estuve siempre y juro que nunca me alejaré—Kaoru dejó de llorar, ante esta declaración y se volvió a mirarlo, con los ojos rojos.

— No te entiendo…—dijo, y se calló, ya que nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a emanar.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?—dijo él confundido, acariciando su cabeza con cuidado.

— Me besas, luego no dices nada, y…—su voz se quebró—, y luego fingimos que no pasa nada, que somos amigos, que nunca nos besamos, y que no sentimos nada…

Butch la miró, estaba pensando en las palabras de la chica, ¿y si era cierto? Era el segundo beso que le daba, pero nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por ella.

— Kaoru, tú me gustas… tú eres la chica que siempre soñé tener a mi lado, la que quiero ver cada mañana, cada día y en cada ocasión, que nunca te alejes de mí, como yo nunca me alejaré de ti. Siempre estaremos juntos, pero antes de eso quiero saber algo… Kaoru, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Kaoru estaba anonadada ante tal declaración, se abrazó más fuerte aún a él, secándose las lágrimas y sentándose recta.

— ¿En qué parte del cuento estábamos?—dijo ella, Butch se asombró, ya que no le había respondido, supuso que era un no, pero fingió desinterés.

— "_Y la princesa escuchó al sapo…_"

— "_Y la princesa escuchó a Butch, y le dijo, "Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia" y luego el sapo…_"

Butch se quedó anonadado, ella seguía leyendo, con una pequeña sonrisa, que se intensificó cuando él le dio un beso en la mejilla, acostándose nuevamente y apoyándose en el hombro de la chica, y abrazando su brazo.

Ninguno de los dos reparó en el sapo, que estaba en medio de ambos, que había visto, escuchado, y técnicamente "vivido" el peor trauma de su existencia.

۩۩‡ꦪꦪ**End Flashback. Narrador omnisciente **ꦪꦪ‡۩۩

— Y esa es la historia, niñas, ¿qué dicen?— las dos niñas miraban a su mamá, y de repente su padre irrumpió en la habitación.

— Hola mis princesas, ¿cómo…?

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que la pequeña Samyra se tiró contra él y lo abrazó.

— ¡Papi sapito!

— Hola, don Butch-sapo—le dijo Keyla

Butch miró a Kaoru, sonrojado.

— ¿Les contaste…?

No tuvo por qué continuar, ya que ella asintió y se rio de su lindo cuadro familiar.

**FIN ₰₰₰₰₰₰**

Bueno, aquí les entrego la tercera y creo última parte de este mini-fic, me inspiré demasiado en este cap, ojalá les haya agradado... bueno, ya les expliqué mis pequeños problemas técnicos, así que intentaré publicar alguna cosilla más por aquí y por allá, les doy las gracias por su apoyo, como simpre, sus reviews me dan fuerzas para seguir, y ya verán, pronto verán más ideas mías, no se librarán fácilmente de mis delirios, ¡muajajaja!

Bye

Atte.- Una-demente-suelta


End file.
